The Apple Temptation
by bellovettrix
Summary: For once Mr. Todd finds something amusing as he eyed the people of Fleet Street. Oneshot (Not sure about the title)


Mr. Todd was in his balcony, leaning on the railings as he watched the people of Fleet Street strolling around. It was a fine day. Everyone and everything seemed to be alive. Mr. Todd just finished shaving (honestly) his customer and decided to go out to his balcony to take some fresh air. His eyes roamed the street with a little scowl on his face until his eyes landed on a woman on the side of the street and suddenly got interested on what the woman was up to.

The woman was standing outside the pie shop. She looked to her right, then to her left, with a mischievous expression. As if she was sure no one was watching her she turned to her right and slowly walked towards the big apple tree that was standing at the corner of the pie shop. She stopped walking and studied the tree, or rather the fruits hanging low of the tree. Sweeney Todd find this act quite amusing and decided to watch more. If people could see this woman now they can certainly tell that she's obviously pregnant as he could see from his view the woman's quite rounded belly of about five months, and he understood that she must have some cravings for apple.

Just a few days ago, Nellie was telling him about this apple tree starting to bear fruits, and "oh how they must taste so sweet when ripened." Mr. Todd could almost imagine the baker's face as she takes a bite of fresh red apple right from the tree. But for now he has yet to see if a certain apple is available for the baker to eat.

Alas the woman spotted a big ripe fruit as she eyed the spot with a wide smile on her face. The fruit was on a low branch of the tree but it was not low enough for her to reach. She leaned her left hand on the tree and tiptoed trying to reach the fruit with her right hand. She could almost touch it. She reached again as if trying to extend her arms for the apple. But of course it was in vain, and Mr. Todd could already see her frustration as she was almost jumping now.

Her craving must be so strong that she considers jumping just to reach the fruit even if she knew well enough it was risky given her condition. But a small jump won't hurt the baby, will it? Damn that apple, she must have it! She saw a small rock a few feet away and contemplated on if she'll use it in her endeavor. The rock was flat (making it safe to step on it) and it was a few inches in height, just enough so she could reach the fruit. She kicked the rock slowly to position it just opposite the fruit. She was about to step on it but suddenly yelp in fright as she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"What are you doing?!" He asked with a frown and sounded mad. Somehow Sweeney Todd was able to guess what the baker was about to do next just to reach the fruit. It made him worried so he finally approached the woman.

"Mr. T!" Her eyes were wide in shock as she turned to face him. "I..." She tried to say more but couldn't form a word as she was still recovering from sudden appearance of the barber. She knew very well that he'd seen her dangerous attempt and fears that he will lash out on her.

"Are you daft?! You know very well you're pregnant, and you're trying to jump just for that bloody fruit? What is wrong with -?" He was almost yelling at her now. But he growled and had to stop talking as he saw her eyes got watery and bowed her head. He felt guilt for acting the way he did. He was just too worried and scared of what may have happened if he just watched and let her do it. He cares for her too much. He loves her.

Having got frustrated that she wasn't able to reach that OH SO DAMN APPLE, Eleanor, or Nellie as Sweeney started calling her since they got married, can't get more frustrated that her husband was mad at her now. She couldn't stop the tears now from falling so she bowed her head trying to hide them from the barber.

"'m sorry." She mumbled in a shaky breathe. Her head was still bowed that she didn't see him nodded to her apology. Thinking he is still mad she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face to his chest, muttering an apology again.

"I'm really sorry. Please don't get mad. Please it won't happen again." She was still sobbing, and sounded almost desperately.

Sweeney wrapped her in his arms immediately, trying to hush her. "I'm not mad. I was just worried." As if to reassure her he kissed her head and with his right hand he reached to wipe the tears from her face. This calmed her almost completely. Almost.

"I just wanted the apple," she said in pouted lips while her eyes were still a bit watery.

Oh my god, pregnant women. Sweeney thought.

It was really ridiculous, this whole ordeal. Just because of an apple that they're having this situation now. He wanted to laugh, not at her but at the situation, but seeing his wife's sad face he couldn't. Desperately wanting to see her smile again, he secretly and effortlessly reached with his right hand the bloody apple that she was trying to pick just a while ago while hugging her with his left hand.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen when he finally presented her the fruit and her face lit up as she smiled widely. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed the apple and then him and back to the apple again. Finally she grabbed the apple happily, almost like a child grabbing a price she won playing the claw machine. He doesn't really need to hear her say "thank you" for her reaction was more than enough to make him happy too. And besides he is her husband now. Since the day he decided to marry her Sweeney Todd's heart has gone soft, but only when it concerns the baker, mind you. He is determined to make her always happy in any way just like she makes him happy even in a very little way and even without trying.


End file.
